The Uncharted Village
by EvasionEmerald
Summary: this is a story based on my made up land known as the Land Of Death. the village being called the village hidden in the bones. The story back tracks on two main characters. Rayven Tashinawa, the daughter of the Saizukage Hya Tashinawa, and Kenta Mashiba, son of the noble and prodigy clan leader, Ladon Mashiba.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the first chapter.**_ _ **Hope you guys enjoy. Story line is mine. Story is mine. Everyone that is a resident to the Land Of Death is mine and a few out of village characters are mine. The rest belongs to the show Naruto and is creator Masashi Kishomoto**_

* * *

"Come on, Rayven!" a boy around the age of 8 yells excitedly as he's running towards the Saizukage's building. He has longish black hair that ends to about the back of his neck, up in a spiky style. He has a fair skin tone and his eyes are the most gorgeous blue anyone has ever seen. He has markings on his left arm, going from his shoulder down to his wrist, which indicates his true form as a dragon. His usual outfit is a vest that ends to his rib cage that's a Red color with black patterns on it, his black colored skinny jeans and his red studded belt, lastly he has his black and red colored Vans. "We have to hurry or we are going to be late. Lord Hya will scold us for sure. He's scary when he's mad." he shudders as he says that and looks beside him at the girl running next to him.

"Yeah, your exactly right. Father IS scary when he's mad. We really shouldn't be late." the girl says. She is around the same age as the boy, except she's a year younger in which making her 7. Her raven colored hair flowing in the wind as their running. She looks at the boy with her blood red colored eyes, then looks back in front of her. Her skin tone is also a fair color but a little lighter then the boy beside her. She wears a long cape-like shirt that she keeps unbuttoned from the bottom of her rib cage down. The shirt ends to her knees, it has one sleeve on the right arm, that shows her shoulder and then ends at her elbows and on the left arm there is completely no sleeve at all. She also wears skinny jeans but hers are a grey color. Also with the addition of her favorite red and black checkered belt and her purple and blue Vans. She also has markings on her body, but on her right arm, which indicates that her true self is a dragon hawk. Also with a marking over her right eye too. "We're almost there Kenta!" the girl yells, but they come to an abrupt stop as they see a man and a woman standing by the doors of the building they was going to.

"Oh...no..." they both said in usion. They look at each other then back at the adults standing there. The male with a stern look on his face as the female has a look of worry on hers.

"Rayven! Kenta! You guys are already late. The meeting was put to a halt because of you two! DO you have anything to say? What's your excuse for being late?!" the male says in a pretty angry tone. Rayven and Kenta both wince at his tone of voice.

"Well...uh..." I start, but is debating on telling him what we was doing. Truth is, We was out of the Village doing our summoning training in which we have both mastered. We are both going to be away from each other for a really long time so we was working on a way to be able to message each other by writing letters and occasionally sending pictures to each other too. It's basically what the meeting is about. Telling us and everyone else who is going off on their own journies on where we start and where we end up is on our own choice.

Kenta shakes off his fear and steps up and bows quickly to the adults. "Very sorry Lord Saizukage! It's my fault that we're late!" he says and stands up straight. "Truth is I slept in and my alarm didn't go off and Rayven was waiting outside the whole time for me. I'm really really REALLY sorry!" he says again and bows once more to the adults. Rayven looks at Kenta wondering why he would lie to the Saizukage like that.

The adult male looks at Kenta and ushers him to stop bowing. Then sighs. "Since it's not any fault of anyone's, it's excused. Next time, be sure to set an alarm!" the Saizukage says the last part raising his voice and Kenta nods his head quickly. "Now that you two are here, let's go inside and resume the meeting" Kenta looks at Rayven with a big wide smile on his face she couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Kenta and Rayven are lined up beside two other kids around their age. Two of them being male and one being a female, in which she keeps eyeing Kenta. The boys names are Kai and Orin, their both 8 years old and the girl being Rin, she's also 7 like Rayven. The Saizukage sighs and looks at Kai.

"Kai.." he says in a stern voice.

"Yes'sir!" he says and straightens up with a frightened look on his face.

"You will be stationed out in Konohagakure, the Leaf village, located in the Land Of Fire." the Saizukage says and Kai nods and sighs as he is handed a scroll by the adult female. "Orin, you will be stationed out in the Iwagakure, the stone village, located in the Land Of Earth."

"Yes...Lord Saizukage." the kid known as Orin says with his usual devilish smirk.

"Rin...You will be stationed in Kirigakure, the mist village, located in the Land of water." he says to Rin as she nods and turns her complete attention to the Saizukage. Then he looks to Kenta and me. "As much as I hate to separate the two of you, as you two are really close friends, Kenta..."

Kenta stands straight and his total attention to the Kage. "Yes'sir! I will fulfill this mission no matter the cost." he says with determination in his voice, leaving Rayven in an almost break down, but not showing it. Rin turns her attention to Kenta, then at Rayven and back to Kenta as she senses Rayven's almost break down. Rin is able to sense and control anyone's and everyone's emotions and thoughts.

"You'll be stationed in Sunagakure, the sand village, located in the Land of Wind..." the kage says as the adult female hands Kenta the scroll that he needs.

"Thank you Tatian...I mean ma'am..." Kenta says studdering.

"Tatian is fine, Kenta. Ma'am is way too formal for me." the adult know as Tatian says. and Kenta nods and looks at the Kage again.

"I will be sure to fulfill my mission Lord Saizukage..." Kenta says as he looks to Rayven after putting the scroll in the inside pocket of his vest. She looks back at Kenta with just a hint of sadness and Kenta starts getting sad himself, realizing that they may never see each other again.

The Saizukage looks to the last person standing there next to Kenta, his own daughter. "Rayven..."

Rayven jumps at her father's words and gives him her full attention. "Yes...father..." she says and hides the fact that she doesn't want to leave Kenta's side.

"You will be stationed in Kumogakure, the cloud village, in the Land of Lightening..." he says and she nods in understandment.

"Yes father...I will be sure to complete this mission..." Rayven says as Tatian hands her, her scroll.

"Inside these scrolls are things you need to know about your mission. It also includes a compass and a map as well. Each of you will be led to your first locations by one of our jonin. They will each meet you at the gates of the village. Do not, and I repeat, DO NOT go out on your own. As you get to your first locations, you will go to each of the village leaders. After your first stay period you will return to the village leaders and they will have a Jonin from their village lead you to your next destination of your choice and so on and so forth. Each time, show the village leader your scrolls and they will know why you are there. Any questions?" the Kage says as he looks the five kids over.

Rin steps up and talks with a shy-like-preppy tone, "Is there a chance that we may end up running into each other during our missions? Like, for example, Me, being in the same place as Kenta?" she asks and looks at Kenta, which stands there with his serious look on his face then at Rayven.

"It may happen, I can't guarantee that you guys will but it could happen." the kage says.

Kenta steps up after Rin and his facial expression changes from his serious look to his emotionless face. "Hya...Sir, what if something happens to us during the mission? Or our Jonin? Like, what if we don't make it to our first destination, like if we died or something like that?" he says and looks at Rayven which seems surprised by Kenta's emotionless tone and look, then he looks back at the Kage.

"That is a good question, Kenta. I doubt that something like that is going to happen cause I'm sending the five best Jonin in the village to escort you. But IF something like that does happen, we will have someone find and retrieve your bodies. We have a set time that you guys have to make it to your first destination. They will notify us for when you do or don't make it in time." the Kage explains and Kenta nods in understandment. "Anything else?" he asks and looks at each one of the kids. When no one steps up he nods. "Alright, go home and get things ready. Meet at the gate in two hours." The kids nods and they all walk out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So yeah here's chapter two.**_ _ ** Hope you guys enjoy. Story line is mine. Story is mine. Everyone that is a resident to the Land Of Death is mine and a few out of village characters are mine. The rest belongs to the show Naruto and is creator Masashi Kishomoto**_

* * *

Rayven is running through the village after getting ready for her long-term is supposed to meet at the gates of the village with everyone else. As she gets there she sees that the other four had made it and Kenta is staying away from the others. Still yet, Rin will not keep her eyes off of him. I swear she's gonna start fangirling over him like no tomorrow. She may be of a noble clan but Kenta doesn't even like her. Kenta notices Rayven from the corner of his eyes and turns around quickly as she runs over towards them.

"About time you made it Rayven. I beat you this time!" Kenta says jokingly. Rayven is standing there bent over and breathing heavily trying to catch her breath from how fast she was running.

"I..I...had to...pack..s..something impo...important first." she says between huffs and Kenta laughs, which earned him a punch in the head.

"Ow! Hey...that hurt ya know." Kenta says rubbing his head where she had hit him.

Rayven finally catches her breath and stands up straight after seeing Rin walking towards them from the corner of her eyes. "Hey, you earned it Kenta. You don't even know how hard I was running just now. I was literally almost late. I lost track of time." she says and Rin is now beside Kenta and she laughs, earning her a glare. If she could punch Rin right now then she would. But her being part of the noble clans, she can't.

"Aha! Your out of breath from running? What kind of princess are you? Makes me think your not really the Saizukage's daughter. What a disgrace." she says flipping her hair over her shoulder. "And if this continues then the noble Mashiba clan will disgrace you from their clan forever. You won't get to be near Kenta after!" Feeling helpless all Rayven could do was glare at Rin. Tears threaten to fall but Rayven doesn't allow them to fall at all. "Aw, what's wrong? Can't hurt me because of me being a Noble and you being a princess? Pathetic." Rin wraps her arms around Kenta's arm and sticks her tongue out at Rayven.

'Alright that's it!' Rayven thought to herself. She's had enough of Rin. From the day they met, Rin has been like this. She constantly bullied Rayven to this point. Rayven let loose and grabbed Rin by the collar of her shirt. "That's it! I've had enough of you Rin! You may be a noble yes. I may be the Saizukage's daughter, yes. But you have bullied me since day one and I am sick and tired of it!" Rayven spats in Rin's face and pulls a fist back ready to hit her square in the face but feels a hand on her arm and looks back seeing the Jonin is already here.

"That's enough. Rin. Rayven. What the hell happened?" a tall slender male asks and Kenta's eyes widen as he recognizes the Jonin as his father. Rayven looks at Rin and she held a smirk on her face and she just pushed Rin back.

"Your not worth my time." Rayven says and looks away from Rin and to Kenta's dad, fear and sadness held in her eyes. "I'm sorry sir..."

"What happened?" the Jonin repeats.

Kenta steps up beside Rayven and places his hand on her shoulder and looks up at his father. "Rin provoked her. She kept on teasing her because Rayven had ran her fastest to get here and was out of breath because she was almost late. She was saying all these things to provoke Rayven into hitting her. Also saying that our clan would disgrace her and keep her from seeing me or the clan." he explains in one single breath, then takes a deep breath and lets it out. Rin seems taken back that Kenta would tattle on her.

The Jonin looks at Rin and crosses his arms with a scowling face. "Rin. Is this true?" All Rin could do was nod her head and look away from the Jonin. After staring at Rin for awhile he kneels down and places his hand on Rayven's shoulder and places his hand on her chin and lifts her head up to make eye to eye contact with him. "Rayven. Now listen, ok? Don't take anything Rin says seriously. Even if she provokes you then do your best to ignore her. Don't let her get to you. It's only going to ruin something very important to you. What she says isn't fully true. But if you did attack a noble, you wouldn't be allowed anywhere near another noble. We aren't going to disgrace you. My family loves you too much to do that to you." he says in the kindest and sweetest voice anyone has ever herd which makes Rayven smiles and the tears that had threatened to fall before finally is released.

The other Jounin goes to the kid they was assigned to escort to their destination and starts off on their journey. Then the one other Jonin walks over to Kenta. "It's time to go Kenta." he says as he readies himself for the trip. Rayven looks at Kenta and gives him a big hug before they part ways.

"It seems it's time to part ways for awhile. But I'm sure that we will meet up again. And when we do, I'll be awesome and all trained up and I'll beat you again in another racing competition!" Kenta says and releases Rayven from his hug and places his hands on her shoulders. "Let the best ninja win?"

Rayven smiles and nods her head. "Yeah. But I'm sure I'll beat you next time we race. I don't know when but I'll beat you." she says and Kenta wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"Now cheer up. Alright. We will meet again." he says and after another long hug Kenta and his escort leaves.

Rayven looks at her escort, which is by her surprise, Kenta's father. He gives her a reassuring smile and scruffs up her hair. "Alright, well we better be on our way too. Can't keep the Raikage waiting too long or they will think something had happened to you." he says and stands up.

"Yeah. Your right. I really don't want that. Besides, I can't let Kenta beat me again in a race." Rayven says giggling and they both take off on their own journey.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Soooooooooo Here's chapter 3. Yes the song belongs to BVB NOT ME! Black Veil Brides being one of my favorite bands and that my favorite song yusssssssh! Hope you guys enjoy. Storyline is mine. Story is mine. Everyone that is a resident to the Land Of Death is mine and a few out of village characters are mine. The rest belongs to the show Naruto and is creator Masashi Kishomoto**_

* * *

So it's been about six years since Rayven and Kenta had left on their mission. Kenta now being 14 and Rayven being 13. Their all at their final destinations and it would be their graduation years too.

Rayven's last destination is at Konohagakure. The leaf village. She has made quite a lot of friends during her journey and gained some stalkers too. In the leaf village, her best friend is Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka. Her rivals are Neji, Lee and Tenten. Best friend and long-term rival though is Sasuke Uchiha. The fangirls that constantly stalk Sasuke tries their best to fight with Rayven about it. All they are, are friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. Just great friends. Yeah, of course she lives with Sasuke, but he had allowed it cause well, she had no where else to go. She's only going to be in the village for only another short few months then she heads back to her very own village.

She's leaning back in her seat at lunch time. Yeah, great...school. Have to deal with every fangirl around. Sakura may fangirl over Sasuke, but Rayven is still great friends with her cause she's he first who had spoke up and became friends. She sighs as there are numerous girls yelling and screaming at her.

"Can't you just stay away from Sasuke!"

"We'll kill you!"

"Leave this village you freak!"

Yeah...words like that are always used towards her and all she can do is keep her headphones in her ears and keep her music turned up to where their harsh words can't be herd. As soon as she sees her best friend she takes out one headphone and looks at her. "Gee, late much? I had to deal with these assholes all day." she says pointing at the raging fangirls.

Her friend laughs a little and sits down in her seat. "Don't worry about them. Their only jealous cause you get to hang with Sasuke and they can't. The only thing they don't know is that you have your heart and mind set on someone else. Thinking of this, I wonder how this Kenta guy is right now. You said the two of you are great friends right? Do you guys write each other somehow?" she asks while taking out her lunch and starts eating it.

As she asks that last question my eyes widen. "Holy crap! I forgot that we could be writing each other right now! Shit shit shit shit shit!" she repeatedly says and Sakura laughs. Rayven looks at her and glares daggers at her. "What's so funny Haruno!"

"You know, if it makes it easier, when you write him next, see if he has a cellphone. Makes things a lot easier. I'll even take you shopping after class and we can get you one for yourself." Sakura says as she finishes off her lunch and opens her drink. Rayven leans back in her seat and looks at the ceiling thinking about how Kenta is right now.

"You know...I think your right. I haven't wrote to him since I left the cloud village. That was years ago. When I was 10." she says and closes her eyes. "Yeah, we can go shopping after class for a phone. But...what if he doesn't have one?"

Sakura smiles and pulls her cellphone out. "Well, then when you have to go back to your village then we will have a way to communicate!" she says excitedly which makes Rayven smile. She stares back up at the ceiling and sighs.

'I wonder how Kenta is doing right now though...'

* * *

Kenta is walking around the village hidden in the Stones looking at all the surrounding villages. He sighs and looks at his feet, hands in his pockets. Another guy and a female walks along beside him.

"Oi, Kenta, perk up would ya. Your looking gloomy like always, bro." a male with Orange and red colored hair said as he nudges Kenta's side. Kenta only looks at the boy and shakes his head.

"Kirekio, if you were in my shoes and haven't herd from your best friend in years, then you would feel the same as I do." Kenta says to the boy known as Kirekio. The awfully familiar girl wraps her arms around Kenta's. She smirks shyly looking at him.

"Oh, Kenta. Just forget about her. For all you know, she could have gotten a boyfriend and forgot all about her dear friend, Kenta. But, don't worry. We aren't going to forget you." the girl says and Kenta glares at her.

"Rin, I would like it if you left me alone. Seriously. And, Rayven wouldn't do that. She's just...probably concentrating on her studies and yeah..." Kenta says. 'She may be right though. What if Rayven has forgotten me? No..I doubt she would forget me. Besides, in a few months we are going back to our home village...' Kenta thought as he strays away from Kirekio and Rin.

It's also nearing the day that they go through their graduation exams. If he doesn't concentrate on his exams too then he isn't going to pass and he will have failed his mission. He van't let his father or his village down. He'll be a disgrace to the village and his generation of people will fail without a doubt. The only thing he could think on right now though was his best friend and crush, Rayven Tashinawa. The daughter of the Saizukage. He sighs, kicking a rock he had found on his walk around with him. Looking at the sky he starts singing a little song he had herd.

The best things in life

Come with a price

The star that burned so bright

faded the fastest

You'll always feel it's rights

Even when we end the fights

Welcome home,

home tonight

Singing ohhh, ohhh

Welcome home tonight

Ohhh ohh,

tonight

Words they don't know how to make amends

And all they do is push you to the edge

But it's not wasted

It's all done for you

It's all done for you

It's all done for you

Oh ohh

It's all done for you

It's all done for you

Oh ohh

Oh ohh

It's a song that Rayven had always sung from time to time. It is a song from her favorite band, Black Veil Brides, and the song just stuck into Kenta's head. As he had remembered that on memory of Rayven singing this song he gets a smile on his face and a tear threatens to fall. He just lets the tears spill out of his eyes... "Rayven...please don't forget about me..."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is chapter 4. Finally and finished. I made Kenta sound like a jerk XD Storyline is mine. Story is mine. Everyone that is a resident to the Land Of Death is mine and a few out of village characters are mine. The rest belongs to the show Naruto and is creator Masashi Kishomoto**_

* * *

It's graduation exam day and they all had to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu just to pass. Of course Rayven and Sakura passed with flying colors. Naruto on the other hand...failed. Poor him. He's failed like three time already. But to celebrate Rayven and Sakura both went out shopping and out to eat. Rayven had also gotten herself a cell phone too. She just hopes Kenta has one as well. Sakura showed her everything on how to use it.

"Now to send a message to Kenta." Rayven says. She bites her thumb hard enough to draw blood and smears in on her opposite hand, weaves some handsigns and slams her hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" As this is said a medium sized, beautiful blue colored Dragon Hawk appears after the smoke clears.

Sakura's eyes widen at the sight of the animal before her and a wide smile appears on her face. "Rayven! You can already use summoning techniques? And your summoning animal, it's beautiful! What is it?" she says excitedly and inspects the birds form. It has beautiful blue colored feathers, and the tail is long with some orange markings on it. It's face has a few orange markings under it's beautiful green colored eyes, and its feathers on the top of it's head smooths back like a cardinal's head feathers, then has some feathers on it's chest that poofs out a little.

"His names Hayabusa. He's part hawk, part dragon. Me and Kenta...we use his as a way to be able to communicate with each other...I haven't sent him anything in awhile either..." Rayven says as she pets the bird's beak. He squawks happily then nuzzles into Rayven's chest. "I'm guessing you missed me too. Don't you Hayabusa?" she asks him and he nods happily.

"So...does he talk? Or, have you ever flown on him?" Sakura asks and Rayven shakes her head.

"Yes and no. He talks only a little bit. He's slowly learning. He's about the same age as us. Still a baby though. But he's getting there. He's got training to do as well. I haven't flown on him because of the mission I had to be carrying out. He was really really small back then too. I have flown on his father before though. But that's because my father summons all the elder and stronger ones." Rayven explains as much as she could possibly remember. Hayabusa squawks happily and bobs it's head up and down a couple times.

"Hey, hey, hey. Rayven. I have gotten stronger! Really strong! Not as strong as father and papa, but I'm getting there! Don't down on me now!" he says and raises his wings up flapping them a bit. Rayven laughs at him and Sakura looks confused. "Hey, hey, hey. What's so funny!"

"Oh you. Hayabusa, I can tell that you have gotten stronger. But I know for sure you can get as strong as your father. Maybe as strong as your papa." she says and laughs a bit again.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm gonna get stronger than father and papa! I'm not gonna be as strong as them I'm gonna be stronger!" he says flapping his wings and lifting off the ground a bit. Rayven stops laughing slowly and sighs wiping the tears off her face.

All laughing and everything was put to a halt when Rayven senses somebody watching them. She motions for Hayabusa to attack and grab whatever is in the bush to their left and he nods and flies quickly into the bush and grabs someone and drops the person in front of Rayven and Sakura.

Rayven inspects on who it is and crosses her arms. "Really Sasuke? Really? You have to be spying on us? Why didn't you just come out and chat with us instead of spying?" she says angrily and Hayabusa screeches angrily at Sasuke.

Sasuke just gets up and walks in front of Rayven and sighs. "It's cause you are with Sakura. But...I just have this question...to ask..." he says shuffling his feet and looking down at the ground. A slight blush on his face.

Rayven closes her eyes angrily and Hayabusa screeches at Sasuke and quickly runs behind Rayven, knowing exactly what Sasuke is going to ask. "Well out with it, Uchiha!" she says getting slightly impatient. Sasuke finally looks up and Rayven's eyes widen after seeing the blush on his face.

"Rayven...will you go out with me?" he says in one breath and get a sick feeling in his stomach. Rayven kinda backs up and looks at Hayabusa then back at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. But I can't date you. My mission may be over with but...my father wouldn't approve of it. Besides, I don't hold those same feelings for you. But...we can remain friends...and rivals. I'd rather concentrate further into my studies. I have to...or else I can't take father's place as Saizukage when he steps down..." Rayven says and pets Hayabusa's beak. Sakura stands there, her mouth wide open and eyes wide, not believing that I actually turned down the Uchiha. He nods understandingly and turns to leave, but stops after seeing a dark figure in the shadows of the trees, and another figure it's size but in a different shape appears beside it.

"Who is that?" Sasuke says which gets Rayven's and Sakura's attention on the figure too. Sasuke goes to take a step towards the figures, but they both disappeared. No where to be found.

Rayven looks at Sakura then shakes her head and jumps onto the back of Hayabusa and holds her hand out to Sakura. "Come on. We have to get back to the academy soon. We are being assigned our teams."

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Sakura says and grabs Rayven's hand. She helps Sakura onto the back of Hayabusa.

"Alright Hayabusa, to the academy!" Rayven says and Hayabusa nods, spreading his wings wide open, then flies up into the air. Sakura clings onto Rayven for dear life which causes her and Hayabusa to laugh.

"Sakura, my flying isn't horrible. Your not going to fall." Hayabusa says while concentrating on the path ahead. Sakura looks at Rayven and she nods her head. She just gulps and slowly lets go of Rayven, feeling the breeze of the air. "What did I tell you Sakura?" he says and smiles and continues on his path.

* * *

Sasuke had watched them leave and sighs, thinking about the figures that he seen. Placing his hands in his pockets he closes his eyes and walks towards the academy. Whatever the figures was, they are gone now and are no worries of his. As he's thinking he ends up bumping into someone and opens his eyes after hearing a slight hissing sound.

What he sees is a person and a dragon standing there and he backs up. "Who are you? Your not of this village are you? What are you doing here?" He asks. and the figure reaches out and grabs Sasuke's shirt collar pulling him close to him to where Sasuke can see the anger in his facial expression. His eyes showing the Sharingan.

"My name? Though it's of no use of telling you, my name is Kenta Mashiba. No I'm not of this village. I'm only here because of Rayven. Now listen here Uchiha kid...If you ever, and I mean EVER, hurt Rayven. I swear I will kill you!"

Sasuke looks confused and pure fear because of the Sharingan in Kenta's eyes. "Wha..how..Sharingan? That's a jutsu of the Uchiha clan! How do you have it?' he says worriedly.

"I have it yes but how I acquired it is of no business of yours." Kenta says and throws Sasuke t the ground. "The other reason I'm here is because he rest of us who had trained like me and Rayven are all meeting up here in Konohagakure. I'm the first who has made it. Not sure when the others will be here though. You might as well watch your step too, Uchiha. Rayven IS mine and will be mine. Not being selfish, but I know more about her than you do." he says with crossed arms. The dragon that hissed at Sasuke before hisses once more then his his turns to a laugh.

"A low life ninja like the Uchiha clan will be able to even come close to being with a high shinobi like Rayven anyways. Her father being the Saizukage and Kenta being a noble prodigy, there's no way Rayven will decline Kenta." the dragon says and hisses again.

Kenta looks at the dragon beside him. "Ryuu, now now. I'm not going to force Rayven into something she doesn't want to be in. She just like every normal person." he says and Ryuu smirks.

"But, Kenta. She's not normal. What about that Anuka Karyuudo inside of her." Ryuu mentions which catches Sasuke's attention.

"Now now. Don't mention that around so many people. It's just not right. Anyways. We need to go meet up with the Hokage. Let's go Ryuu." Kenta says and turns away from Sasuke and walks towards the Hokage's building.

Anuka Karyuudo...a Demon...and a Hunter...inside of Rayven. But this guy...Kenta. He's something else. A prodigy. As these things runs through Sasuke's mind he finally realizes that he has to be at the academy soon and dashes off quickly, somehow making it before Rayven and Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

Rayven and Sakura finally made it to the academy and they both get off of Hayabusa. Rayven thanks him and he squawks happily then disappears. "Finally here. How'd you enjoy the ride Sakura?" she says and stretches her arms.

Sakura shrugs and just smiles. "It was alright." she says and starts walking into the academy with her best friend. As soon as they get there, there was a huge commotion by a certain place.

"Huh? Naruto? What the hell are you doing here? Only those who passed the exam are supposed to be here." a boy says as he leans against Naruto's desk. Naruto looks at him with a scowling face.

"Hey, hey. Can't you see this headband?" Naruto says as he fixes his headband on his forehead. The boy just crosses his arms and shakes his head.

Sakura soon spots Sasuke and starts running towards the desk that him and Naruto is at. "Hey, will you let me through?!" she says, yelling and a bit of anger in her voice. Rayven just trots behind Sakura shaking her head and sighing. Naruto looks up and gets this big giant ear to ear grin on his face.

'Sakura! Could it be...she wants to sit next to me?' he thought, holding that big grin on his face.

Sakura glares at Naruto and points a finger at him. "Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit on the other side of you!" She yells in his face. Rayven places her hand on Sakura's shoulder, trying to calm her down. All she could see is a questioned look on Naruto's face. He turns to look beside him looking at Sasuke.

'This guy... He was the most popular in our class...Ugh!' he says and pounds a fist into his other hand. He has an annoyed look on his face and growls a bit.

Sasuke notices Naruto's gaze and looks at him from the corner of his eyes. "What?" he says to Naruto with a glare.

"What do you mean, what!? Ah!"

"Sasuke, can I sit next you you?" Sakura says as she pushes Naruto down. Rayven sighs and shakes her head. Sakura earns the glares from all the other girls. Especially Ino. Ugh. How much Ino annoys Rayven is unbelievable.

* * *

Sakura finally gets her spot next to Sasuke. All she can do is stare at him the whole damn time. She's even annoying Rayven. 'Today I'm going to get Sasuke and I'm going to steal his first kiss!' her inner Sakura says.

'Her eyes say it all...I just don't get it...what's so good about that guy?' Naruto says to himself. He silently glares at Sasuke.

* * *

Class has finally started and Iruka is doing his little speach. "Starting today, all of you are shinobi. But you are still genin. The hard journey that lies ahead has just started. Now you will soon get missions to help the village. So today we will create the 3 man teams...and each team will have a Jounin sensei. You will follow your sensei's instructions in order to successfully complete your missions." Iruka instructs to everyone.

'Pfft...three man teams? That only means more people in my way.' Sasuke thinks to himself.

'I just have to be in the same team as Sasuke!' Sakura says to herself.

Naruto has a thoughtful look on his have and his eyes closed. 'Hmm I want to be with Sakura...and anyone besides Sasuke!'

Rayven looks at each of her classmates and sighs. "I don't see the point...I leave one day anyways." As she says this, Iruka sends a glare over her way.

"We tried to balance each teams strength." Iruka says as everyone complains. "Let's get started."

* * *

"Ok...next is team 7. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto gets up and pumps his hands in the air. "Yeah!" he yells. Sakura lowers her head in disappointment.

"and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka says. This time Naruto has his head lowered in dissapointment and Sakura has gotten up and pumped her arms in the air.

"Hell yeah!" she says.

"And Rayven will be joining your squad until the time she has to leave." Iruka says and looks at Rayven. She has a scowling look on her face. Sasuke looks back at her.

Naruto gets up and slams his hand on the desk. "Iruka sensei! Why does and outstanding shinobi like me have to be on the same team as that prick over there!" he yells pointing at Sasuke which earns him a glare from Sakura. Iruka looks at Naruto with a disapproving look.

"Sasuke's grades were the best of all 27 graduates and yours were dead last. You do understand, we have to balance the teams, right?" Iruka says with anger in his voice. Rayven scuffs a bit and raises her hand.

"Well then, why add me to the team then? I'll just unbalance the team. What about balancing them?" she says waving her hand side to side as she talks.

"You are not a part of the team. You are more of a team of your own. Still under command of your teams Jounin until the day you leave the village." he explains to her and she just waves her hand and huffs. "Ok, this afternoon we'll introduce your Jounin sensei's. Until then, take a break."

* * *

Rayven is eating her lunch alone. Finally she could have some peace away from everyone. Shes eating her rice ball and sticky rice box lunch, with her herbal tea she had made herself. She sighs and looks to the sky. "I'm my own team mate yet I have been teamed with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke... It just doesn't make sense to me at all. Why would Iruka do that." she says to nobody and looks to whats left of her rice. She quickly looks up hearing footsteps and seeing they belong to Naruto. "Oh..hey Naruto."

"Hey, is it alright if I join you?" he asks. Rayven nods and drinks some of her herbal tea. "So, what do you think of Sasuke? I mean, Sakura is all over him. I don't get it." he asks looking at Rayven.

She stops drinking her herbal tea, the can barely touching her lips. "He's just a normal guy with a normal life. Yeah, Sakura is deeply in love with him, but he's never going to fall for her. He doesn't like her like that. I only think of him as a friend and rival. Nothing else." Rayven explains and drinks more of her tea. Naruto just stares at the ground and sighs.

"But, why does Sakura like him? Why does all the girls like him? Why?!" He yells and looks at Rayven.

She sighs and shakes her head. "No telling. I dont see how she does. I mean, Sasuke has tried asking me out. But I refused. My heart is in lock and cage right now. Nothing needs to be in my way of my mission." Rayven explains and looks at Naruto smiling. He couldn't help but smile back. Rayven closes her box lunch after finishing it and sighs. "Let's get back to class. The Jounin will be here soon." she says and gets up. Naruto jumps up and follows her back towards the academy.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Finally the next chapter. Sooooooo sorry for not updating in awhile. I had to acquire volume 1 and 2 of the Naruto manga to help get this all done. But comment and let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Naruto series belong to Masashi Kishomoto! Parts of the story line are mine. The rest is Kishomoto's. Rayven is MY OC.**_

* * *

So it comes down to waiting for each teams sensei's to come and get each team. Except, team 7's sensei decides to be late. Sasuke is sitting in his spot with his usual annoyed face, Rayven and Sakura both, leaning against their desks and of course, Naruto is standing in the doorway looking down each side of the hallway seeing if their sensei was coming soon or not.

"Naruto, just sit down!" Sakura says to the blonde haired boy with an angry tone. Rayven sighs and shakes her head.

"Seriously, Naruto. He'll be here soon." She says and looks up at the ceiling.

"Why is it that out team's sensei is so damn late!" Naruto says crossing his arms with an angry look on his face. "All the other teams have gone off with their sensei's. Iruka is gone to..."

"Guess we may have a lazy sensei. In other words we won-."

"Hey! What are you doing, Naruto!?" Sakura yells out and Rayven looks up seeing Naruto putting the chalkboard eraser in between the door and the wall. Naruto grins laughing to himself while placing it there then jumps down off the table that's standing beside the door.

"That's what you get for being late." he says as he's jumping down from the table. Sakura shakes her head in disappointment.

"Gee, I'm not involved." she says, but her inner self says different. 'I love these kinds of things!'

"Pfft, like a Jounin would fall for such a stupid booby trap." Sasuke says to Naruto. Rayven opens her mouth to speak but a hand pops into the doorway and opens the door slowly as the eraser ends up hitting his head. All four of the genin get surprised looks on their faces.

"Hahaha you fell for it, you fell for it!" Naruto says pointing and laughing at the Jounin.

"I'm so sorry, Sensei. I tried to stop Naruto but..." Sakura says, stopping mid sentence, with an innocent look on her face. 'That worked better than imagined!'

Sasuke looks at the Jounin with a disgusted yet surprised face. 'Is this guy really a Jounin? He doesn't seem very reliable.' he thinks to himself then looks over at Rayven Who is just sitting there shaking her head in disbelief.

The Jounin puts a thoughtful hand to his chin looking up slightly. "Hmm... How can I say this? My first impression is... I don't like you guys." He says the last part a bit bluntly and Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke gets a disappointed look like their soul just left their body. Rayven just shrugs it off like it doesn't bother her. The Jounin looks at her like he knew Who she was or something.

* * *

"Well, let's start by introducing yourselves." the Jounin says holding his hand out, palm facing up and looks at each one of his students.

"What do you want to know?"

"How about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future and things like that." he says now holding both of his hands out and he sighs lightly.

"Hey Hey, why don't you introduce yourself first!" Naruto says leaning forward towards the sensei a bit.

"Yeah, you look kinda suspicious." Sakura says with a curious tone of voice. Rayven sighs shaking her head.

The Jounin pointed to himself with a surprised look. "Oh me? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future..hmm..and I have lots of hobbies." after his speech he looks at Rayven, in which has an emotionless look on her face but yet still could tell she was surprised.

Sakura looks at Naruto and Sasuke and whispers to them, "So, all he told us was his name?" Naruto nods in agreement.

Rayven crosses her arms and looks quite displeased now. "If your the real Kakashi then prove it. Cause the Kakashi I know never had mask over his face. If you are Kakashi, tell me who my mother is. Then tell me the reason why I am here. The real reason." she says sternly and stubbornly as the other three genin looks surprised at Rayven's sudden burst out. The Jounin, known as Kakashi, looks over at Rayven with a questionable look.

"Rayven, how do you you expect our sensei to know who your mother is?" Sakura says suddenly and Just looks confused about Rayven's emotionless face.

"Your mother? Well, of course I wouldn't forget Who my own sister is." Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke looks at Kakashi and back at Rayven with a surprised face. "Tatian Tashinawa. Her maiden name, Tatian Hatake. Married your father, which is the leader of your village. The real reason your here, is the mission your father had sent you and four other kids on. A pretty long mission I should say. Details can't be given out."

"Wait! So, so, you two are kin then?" Naruto asks looking back and forth at Kakashi and Rayven. Kakashi nods.

"She's my niece. Anyways back to our introductions. Let's start on the right." Kakashi says pointing to Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What I like is cup ramen. What I like even more is when Iruka sensei pays for my ramen. What I dislike is waiting the three minutes for the ramen to cook. And my dream is to surpass the hokage and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existence!" Naruto says, the whole time he's messing with his headband.

'He's grown in an interesting way.' Kakashi thinks to himself.

"Hobbies...pranks I guess..." Naruto says, very unsure of himself.

Kakashi scratches his head and sighs. "Alright, next." he looks at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike and I really don't like anything." he says and looks at Rayven from the corner of his eyes. And... I can't really call it a dream...but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and kill a certain someone."

Everyone Just glances at Sasuke but Kakashi having his normal straight face, Sakura with her lovey dovey look and Naruto looks like he has just seen a ghost. "Alright and lastly the girl." Kakashi says looking at Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is...well, the person I like is... And my dream for the future is..." she squeals a bit to herself as Rayven rolls her eyes. "What I dislike is Naruto." at that, Naruto get a surprised yet a depressed look. "My hobby is..."

Kakashi sighs and has an annoyed look on his face. 'Girls of this age are more interested in love then in ninjutsu.' he thinks to himself. "Ok, n-"

"Wait! What about Rayven? She hasn't done an introduction. That's not fair!" Naruto yells complaining.

Kakashi sighs and looks at Rayven. "She doesn't have to introduce herself. I already know who she is. But she can if she wants to."

Rayven nods and sighs. "My names Tashinawa Rayven. What I like is my childhood friend Kenta. My dislikes isn't really any business of yours... My hobbies are training and drawing. My dream for the future...is to take over my father's place as the kage of my home village." she says, still yet with her emotionless face. Sasuke looks at Rayven with a sort of glare.

"So far for the introductions... tomorrow we will start our duties as shinobi." Kakashi says looking at each one of the genin in front of him.

"Yeah! What kind of duties!" Naruto asks standing up.

"First we are going to do something with just the four of us."

"What is it what is it?!"

"Survival training."

"Survival training?" Naruto asks completely confused.

"Why is our first duty training? We've had enough training at the academy." Sakura says and Rayven sighs shaking her head.

"Sounds fun. I love training." she says with a pumped up look and an exciting tone in her voice.

"This isn't normal training. This time, I'm your opponent." Kakashi says amused.

"Then then, what is it?"

Kakashi just laughs at Naruto's question.

"What's so funny?" Rayven asks as she leans forward crossing her arms over her knees. For one thing she knew, Kakashi's training methods aren't all that easy. She's seen Kakashi in action before. Rayven herself has to still beat him.

Kakashi smirks evilly under his mask and places his hand on one side of his face. Uhm...well...it's just that when I tell you this, you guys are totally going to freak out."

Naruto gets a questioned look on his face and closes his eyes slightly. "Ha? Freak out? What do you mean freak out?" he asks and Kakashi leans forward a bit, like he's trying to get a closer look at everyone's reactions.

"Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen to become a Genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a very difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%!" he says and smiles at everyone's reaction. Everyone, especially Rayven, has a horrified look on their faces. Rayven clenches her fists and looks at Kakashi then at her classmates.

'I can't afford to fail this training exam. If I do...then I'll be a disgrace to my clan...to my village.' she thinks to herself, her face falling to her expressionless face again.

"What? No Way! But we worked so hard! Then what was the point of graduating!" Naruto yells getting all worked up.

Kakashi looks over at Naruto, removing his hand from his face. "Oh that? That was just to select those who have the change to become Genin."

"Uhh WHAT?!"

"Anyway, tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training ground. Bring all the shinobi tools you have. Oh, and skip breakfast. You all might throw up." Kakashi says and looks at each of the Genin in front of him. Naruto on the other hand is shaking with anticipation.

'I can't fail here. I'll have to show Kakashi sensei all I've got and make him recognize my strength.' Naruto thinks to himself with a serious face. Rayven looks down at the ground, still yet with her expressionless face. Even if it means helping her classmates get through this exam, she knows she can't fail. Her dream is to take over after her father as the kage of her village.

Kakashi clears his throat catching all of their attention. "You are dismissed for the day. Rest up and be prepared for tomorrow."

* * *

The Genin are waiting at the training grounds for their sensei. Rayven is sitting against a post sharpening her kunai, Sakura is gawking at Sasuke and he is sitting beside Rayven just chatting with her and Naruto is standing a few feet away from the posts with his arms crossed and an angered face. "Naruto sit down. This is Kakashi you are waiting on. He's always g-"

"Hey guys, good morning." they all hear and they all, except Rayven, stand up pointing at the Jounin that was supposed to have already been at the training grounds yelling at him because he was late. Rayven only sighs and shakes her head knowing all too well that Kakashi is always going to be late. She looks up seeing Kakashi placing an alarm clock on one of the posts. "Ok, It's set for noon." he says and reaches in his pocket and pulls out three bells. "Your task is to take these from me before the time is up. Those who don't have a bell by noon gets no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those posts, but I'll also eat in front of you."

Everyone's stomach starts to growl and Rayven places her hands on her stomach. 'So that's why he told us not to eat. Just to make this harder on us. Also with me not eating I can't even use any chakra for Jutsu. Ugh! Damn you Kakashi!' she thinks to herself as she looks at Kakashi with a glare.

Kakashi moves his hand with the bells just to make them jingle a bit with a smile on his face, though unable to see his face it could be seen through his mask. "You only have to get one bell. There are only three, so one of you will definitely be tied to the post. And the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So at least one of you will be sent back to the academy!" he says, not with seriousness in his voice. Everyone looks to the Jounin with a pumped up look on their faces, except Rayven, which catches Kakashi's attention. "If you want you can use shurikens and kunais. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill." he says it like he's directing it towards Rayven. She growls slightly and her eyes seemed to glow and then Kakashi looks at the other three Genin.

"But! You'll be in danger!" Sakura yells holding her arms out and yelling.

"Yeah, you're so slow, you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser! We'll definitely kill you!" Naruto says laughing. Rayven looks at Naruto shaking her head like she knows what it's like fighting the Jounin.

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well, ignore Mr. Dead last and start when I say start." Kakashi says. The words 'Dead Last' seems to ring through Naruto's head so many times that it angered him over the top. He grabs one of his kunai from the pouch and twirls it in his hand. Rayven watches Naruto as he charges at Kakashi with the kunai at ready. Unfortunately Kakashi had disappeared faster than light and re-appeared behind Naruto with his hand bent back and the kunai pointing at the back of his head and Kakashi's other hand is on Naruto's head. Sasuke and Sakura looks at Kakashi with a surprised look on their faces. "Calm down. I haven't said start yet."

'No way...I couldn't even see...' Sakura thinks to herself. Rayven sighs and get an almost terrified yet pumped up expression on her face. It seems to her that Kakashi has gotten even stronger since the last time she's heard about him. Stronger than what her father had told her. Even though he is Rayven's uncle, he himself will not take it easy on her at all.

"Well, it seems you're finally prepared to come at me with the urge to kill. So you've finally acknowledged me? Hehe, it seems like I'm beginning to like you guys. Ok, let's get going. Ready...START!" with that said all four of the Genin all went their separate ways into the training grounds, disappearing into the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

"The most important thing for a shinobi is to be able to hide yourself." Kakashi says rubbing the back of his neck and looking around. He didn't see any of us around and he sighs. 'They're all hidden very well.' he thinks to himself. He takes another look around. Sakura is hidden within the bushes, laying on the ground keeping watch on Kakashi. Sasuke is hidden up in the trees, and Rayven is at the top of a tall tree unable to be seen.

"Come here and fight me!" Naruto says as hes standing in the wide open. Rayven sweatdrops as Kakashi turns around to look at Naruto. "I said, fight me!" Naruto yells again and flails his arms in the air.

"Uhm... you're a little bit off.." Kakashi says as he has an annoyed look on his face. Sasuke just glares at Naruto and shakes his head"

"The only thing a bit off is your haircut!" Naruto yells as he starts quickly charging at Kakashi with full speed. Kakashi slips his hand in his knapsack at his side and rummages through it which catches Naruto's attention and stops dead in his tracks. 'What is he planning?'

"Shinobi fighting lesson number one. Taijutsu, I'll teach you about it." he says as he finds exactly what he's wanting to get.

'Taijutsu is hand to hand combat... but...he's going to use a weapon?' Naruto thinks to himself as he clenches his teeth and gets ready for battle. Kakashi then pulls out a book from his knapsack and opens it to the page he left off at which catches both Naruto and Rayven off guard and almost makes her fall out of the tree. Naruto stares at Kakashi with a questioning look.

"What's wrong? Hurry up and attack me!" Kakashi taunts.

"But.. Hey?! What's with the book?"

"I just want to know what happens next. But don't worry, it wont make a difference against you guys." Kakashi says as he flips through the pages as he reads. Naruto just ends up with an expressionless face. He gets ready and starts charging directly at Kakashi.

"I'll totally kick your ass!" he says as he goes to punch Kakashi, only to have his punch blocked. 'What? he blocked it?' he thinks to himself. Naruto then ends up going to kick Kakashi. But again, his attack was blocked again. With Naruto's next kick, Kakashi just simply dodges it and ends up behind Naruto with his hands together in the tiger seal and the book between his hands. "Huh?"

"A shinobi isn't supposed to get caught from behind... Idiot..." Kakashi says and smirks from under his mask.

'What? His hand position? Is the the tiger seal? What? No way? He's going to use a jutsu against Naruto.' Sakura thought to herself.

'This guy is totally serious about this.' Sasuke thinks and sweatdrops.

'Wow. Naruto is an idiot. But that is no jutsu.' Rayven thought as she shudders from the thought.

"Naruto! Run away! You're going to get killed!" Sakura says as she pops up out of the bushes and it causes Rayven to sweatdrop again.

Naruto whips his head around quickly towards where Sakura is with a horrified look on his face. "Too late." Kakashi says as Naruto looks back at him and he ends up just poking Naruto in the butt. Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique! A Thousand Years Of Pain!" he yells as he sets Naruto flying in the air yelling then falls right into the nearby pond.

Sakura had ducked back under in the bushes and has an embarrassed look on her face. "What... that isn't a ninjutsu supreme technique. That was just a powerful ass poke..."

"Two total dumb asses. Pfft." He says as he face palms himself. Rayven just shakes her head in disappointment. She wonders how in the world she could be kin to Kakashi.

* * *

So the whole training thing was completely done and Naruto ended up tied on the post. Sakura and Sasuke on either side of him sitting on the ground and Rayven sitting on one of the other posts. Kakashi is standing there in front of the with his arms crossed. Everyone's bellies growling. "You guys look really hungry. Oh, and...by the way, something about the training... well...there's no need for you to go back to the academy." he says with a stern look on his face. Everyone looks so excited, all except Rayven. Who knew what the stern look on their sensei's face meant.

Sakura is jumping up and down with her arms in the air and Naruto just waving his legs with a happy grin. "Then, then! All three of us...?" he says with hesitation as Kakashi puts on a fake happy face.

"Yup, all four of you...should quit as a shinobi!" At Kakashi's word everyone gets a horrified look.

"Quit as ninjas!? Are you that crazy Kakashi!" Rayven yells looking Kakashi dead in his only visible eyes. Yeah, ok, we couldn't get the bells but that doesn't mean we have to stop being a ninja! I mean come on! I can't fail my mission!"

Kakashi looks at Rayven with a straight face. Because all of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas." It seemed that what Kakashi said had gotten to Sasuke and caused him to attack Kakashi only to be pinned to the ground. "That's why you're a punk." as he said this, his facial expression turns to a scary look. "Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Huh? Why do you think that you were divided into teams and are doing this training?"

"Huh...what does that mean?" Sakura asks and looks at Rayven which has an angry look on her face. 'Does Rayven know something that we don't? Does she know what Kakashi is saying?' she thinks to herself.

Kakashi looks Rayven's way as well. "Basically... you guys are not understanding the answer to this test."

"Answer?" Naruto asks with a questioned look.

"Yes. The answer that helps you pass this test." He says moving his gaze to Naruto.

Sakura gets all nervous and sweat falls from her forehead for some odd reason. "So... when are you going to tell us?" she asks. Kakashi sighs heavily and looks at Rayven.

'Why does he keep looking at me...' she thinks to herself.

"Damn it! What's the answer already!" Naruto yells getting all worked up.

"It's teamwork!" Kakashi yells glaring at Naruto. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all have wide eyes at the word 'Teamwork' and Rayven just stares off in the distance. Kakashi averts his gaze over to Raven and Sasuke follows his gaze. "The four of you working together may have gotten the bells."

"Hey, wait a second! What do you mean by teamwork? There are only two bells. Even if we work together and get the bells, one of us would still fail. What teamwork? That just makes us fight each other." Sakura says suddenly.

Kakashi the averts his gaze back to Sakura. "Of course! This test is purposely set up to make you fight among yourselves. The purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interests and successfully work together under these circumstances. Yet... you guys... Sakura! Instead of Naruto, who was right next to you, you were only thinking about Sasuke, who was far away." Sakura just looks down at the ground with a sad look. "Naruto! You were just running around by yourself."" Naruto closes his eyes and looks at the ground. Kakashi puts more pressure on Sasuke's head with his foot. "Sasuke! You just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything yourself." After all that was said he averts his gaze over to Rayven which was looking at the ground in disappointment. "Rayven!" he says a bit louder than he did everyone else's name and she only moves her eyes to look at him. "You, of all people should have tried to help. You knew what you was supposed to do. You knew about teamwork but never bothered to mention it to any of the other team members. You was just more focused on your mission that you lost sight of what it was all about." Rayven just looks at her teammates with a sad look.

Sasuke glares at Rayven as the other two just looks at her with surprised looks. "Rayven... you knew this all along and never told us... why? I thought you and I was close." Sakura says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry guys...I really am.." she says and turns away from everybody.

Kakashi clears his throat and catches the other three's attention. "Missions are done by the team. Of course superior individual ability is important to a ninja, but what's even more important is teamwork. Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger." he puts his hand in his knapsack searching for something. "And even get you killed. For example..." he pulls a kunai from his knapsack and puts it up to Sasuke's throat. "Rayven! Kill Sakura now or Sasuke dies!" Sakura's face falls over in horror and looks at Rayven and Rayven stands up on the post she's been sitting on and looks Kakashi down with a glare. He moves the Kinai away from Sauke's throat and gets up off him. "You see? If a hostage is taken, you will have tough choices and then die. You will be risking your lives in these missions." He walks over to a tombstone thing while Sasuke is getting up and wipes his face off.

Rayven walks over to Sakura and looks at her. "I'm sorry Sakura. I should have told you about the whole teamwork thing... I was being an arrogant asshole." Sakura just hugs Rayven then looks over at Kakashi.

"Look at this, the numerous names carved on this stone. These are ninjas who are recognized as heroes of the village." Kakashi says looking at a certain name on the tombstone.

Naruto perks up and gets all excited. "Hey, hey, hey! I've decided to get my name carved on that stone! I'll be a hero! A hero!"

Kakashi looks at him from the corner of his eyes. "They aren't just normal heroes..."

"Oh yeah?! Then what kind are they?"

Rayven looks at Naruto, completely tired of his attitude. "They are all heroes who died while on missions..." she says and Kakashi just looks at her. Naruto's face was slowly exchanged with sadness. and Sasuke and Sakura both looks at her.

"This is a memorial... my best friend's name is also carved here..." Kakashi says and looks back and the four. "You guys, I'll give you one more chance. But after lunch, I'll make it even harder to get the bells. Those who still wish to challenge can eat lunch. But, don't give any to 's punishment for trying to eat by yourself. If anyone gives him food, they will be immediately disqualified. I make the rules. You follow them! Got it?" After everyone nods in agreement Kakashi flash steps away. Great... Now what.


	8. Chapter 8

So after all the fuss and everything else it turned out everyone had passed. Only because the genin had shared their food with Naruto. They all used their teamwork. Since of that they are all fixing to head home until an Anbu Black ops appears in front of the team. Kakashi looks at the Anbu. "What is your business here?" he asks and the Anbu looks at Rayven.

"You are all needed at the Hokage's office immediately. Rayven Mostly is needed. You guys are welcome to tag along." The Anbu says and holds his hand out towards Rayven hinting that she needs to follow along. She slaps the Anbu's hand away and walks past them showing she's capable of walking on her own, despite the injury on her leg. The Anbu turns to Kakashi and he just nods his head and they all follow beside Rayven. Sasuke catches up to Rayven and sighs looking at her leg.

"Rayven. You sure you can walk?" he says at he looks up at Rayven with a worried look.

"I'm fine." Rayven says as she continues walking. Sasuke just shrugs and follow beside her.

* * *

They all finally reach the Hokage's office and Rayven and her team is standing outside of the office waiting for permission to enter. As the Hokage responds with the word 'Enter' they walk in behind the Anbu that had escorted them.

"Welcome. Rayven Tashinawa and Team 7." the Hokage said cheerfully. He looked over at Rayven and seen her eyes directed at someone. He clears his throat catching her attention. "Now that everyone is here, we can begin with what we was just discussing. Only one of you Bone villagers did not make it to their last destination, which was here. But, Everyone else did make it."

"Wait, Lord Hokage. Who didn't make it back?" Rayven said with worry.

"Take a look around. As I see, You, Kenta, Rin, and Kai has made it alive. Unfortunately, Orin didn't make it." Rayven looks around as the Hokage was talking and notices that Orin wasn't there and gets skeptical.

"But I would think Orin would have made it back over any of us. Considering he is Orochimaru's son. I guess I was wrong." she says and looks at the Hokage as his face grimaces.

"That name is taboo here. That man had betrayed our village."

"Sorry..."

"Now. On to what is important right now. To all of you who had made it safely, Congratulations. You had completed your mission and is now an official Shinobi to The village hidden in the Bones." The Hokage says cheerfully and places five headbands on the desk. "These was sent here by the Saizukage and said that they are to be given to you guys as soon as your mission was completed."

Rayven walks up to the desk and takes a headband and walks back so that everyone else gets theirs. Kai being the last one to get one, looks over at Sasuke and glares at him a bit then walks over to his team from the Sand village.

Sasuke, being hot headed as he is, walks in front of Kai after noticing the Uchiha crest on his cloak. "Who are you? Why do you have the Uchiha crest on your cloak?"

Rayven quickly turns around and looks at Sasuke and Kai and sweat drops. "Uh...Sasuke. I wouldn't bother him if I were you."

"This isn't your damn business." Sasuke says as he turns around and glares at Rayven.

At that, Kai grabs Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and lifts him off the ground. "Listen brat. I don't know who you are. But nobody speaks to the princess that way. Especially not you. Got it, Punk?" he says and his eyes glow red. Sasuke gulps and nods seeing his sharingan and Kai put him down. "And the answer to your question. Why do I have the Uchiha crest on my cloak? Cause I'm an Uchiha. This village isn't the only place who holds an Uchiha clan. There's a story behind it all." he says as Sasuke walks back to his team. The Hokage clears his throat again catching everyone's attention.

"Now then. The message the Saizukage has given me for you guys. He says, Congratulations to those of you who has made it to officially becoming a shinobi. Now that your mission is now over. You have a choice to make." at those words, everyone's eyes widen. "The choice is, either you want to go back to your village immediately, Or, stay at the village you last graduated from for awhile longer." he says and looks at everyone's surprised faces.

Rayven looks over at Kenta, then over at her Leaf Village comrades. "This is really father's message? He really gave us a tough decision. All the time I've been away from home, I've been wanting to go back home. Ever since I've come to the Leaf village...I've made lots of great friends... But, now that we are given this choice. I don't know what to do. I haven't seen father in forever. I especially haven't seen Kenta in forever either." she looks back over at Kenta. "But, I still do want to stay with my friends for awhile longer. But that means not being able to see father and Kenta for that much longer." she says as her voice cracks a bit and tears threaten to fall. Kenta notices this and walks over to Rayven and hugs her. Sasuke looking at Kenta with an angry yet surprised expression.

"Rayven, the choice isn't going to change the future. You should know this already. Even if you do stay for awhile longer, it's not like I will forget who you are. Besides," he looks at the Hokage. "I plan on staying at the Village hidden in the stones for awhile longer. Get to know my newly found friends a little more myself." Rayven looks at Kenta with wide eyes as the Hokage nods in understandment. "But, one request. Rin has to go back. I can't stand being around her even for a second." Rin is taken by surprise and her eyes widen and she looks at Ladon then at the Hokage.

"But... but... Kenta! You acted all nice and everything back at the Village hidden in the Stone. Why now of all times you decide to act this way? Is it to show off in front of Rayven or something? I'm not falling for it." Rin says crossing her arms. "Besides, you and I are meant for one another. We are both of noble blood."

"Rin shut up!" Ladon snaps at her. She looks at her sensei and flinches at the look in his eyes. "I am getting sick and tired of your attitude. You may be of noble blood like my son Kenta is, but that doesn't make you better than what Rayven is. Everyone in our village are to be treated as equals. Now, Lord Hokage. I am going to take Rin back with me. She can't be allowed to stay anywhere near my son."

The Hokage nods in understandment. "Alright." he looks over at Kai. "And what about you?"

"I plan on going home. I actually miss my family back home."

"Right. And Rayven. Have you made your decision yet?" The Hokage asks.

Rayven nods and looks at the Hokage. "I'm going to stay awhile 'll give me some more time to spend with my friends." she says while smiling, trying to hide her tears.

"Alright. You are all dismissed and free to do what you have to do now." At his last words, everyone started leaving the Hoakge's office. Rayven followed Kenta to the village apartments where he had stayed for the time.

"Well, I will be leaving in the next couple days. The team and I are staying to rest up." he says and looks at Rayven as shes looking around the room. "It's weird being in a room alone with me isn't it?" he asks her which causes her to snap back into reality.

"Oh... uh, yeah actually. It is." she laughs nervously with an awkward smile.

Kenta sighs and shakes his head and hugs Rayven closely. "I know you really want to let those tears out. Don't worry. It's only me here. No one else is here. Go ahead and let it all out." he says sweetly and Rayven snuggles her face into Kenta's chest as the tears starts to fall. He sighs and shakes his head. "You've been holding these tears in for a really long time haven't you, Rayven." All she could do was nod her head. Well, she's only showed her weak side like this to Kenta. Never has she shown it to anyone else. Only Kenta.


	9. Chapter 9

As a couple days have passed, Kenta had went back to Iwagakure and everyone else went back to their home villages, all except Rayven. She stayed at the Leaf village just to be with her newly found friends for awhile longer. As much as her and Kenta didn't want to split up again after seeing each other for the first time in years, they have both decided to stay at the last destination. Kenta in Iwagakure and Rayven in Konohakaure. They had vowed to keep in contact as much as possible.

Now that Rayven has had those days of rest, her team had started going on missions for the hokage. They had just returned from doing a mission which consisted of catching a cat for some lady. The way she acted towards getting her cat back made Rayven wonder if that's why the cat ran away in the first place. The hokage clears his throat while picking up a piece of paper, catching everyone's attention.

"Now, Team seven. Your next mission is...Hmmm... Babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging..." he says as he scans over the paper which consists of all of team seven's missions.

Naruto, of course, bursts out in anger crossing his arms. "No, no, no! No, thank you! I want to do, you know a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!" he yells out causing Rayven to face palm.

"You are such an idiot, Naruto." she says, but to her dismay, he didn't pay no attention to her. Hearing a chair clack against the floor everyone looks up to see one of the proctors standing up and slamming his hands on the desk in front of him.

"You Idiot! You are just a rookie ninja! Everyone starts off with the simple missions and works their way up!" he says loudly. The Hokage sighs and tilts his hat down over his face a bit narrowing his gaze to Iruka.

"But, But we keep getting the shittiest possible missions!" Naruto yells back at Iruka, not being fazed by his sudden shouting. Rayven walks over to Naruto and hits him in the head.

"Be quiet will you! You're giving me a headache!" she says and crosses her arms.

Naruto only rubs his head and sweatdrops. "Sorry..." he apologizes.

"Naruto! It seems I have to explain to you what these missions are all about." The hokage says and grabs the pipe from his mouth and blows out a cloud of smoke. "Listen, everyday the village receives numerous requests, from babysitting to assassination. Each request is written down on these lists and divided into a different ranking. These rankings being based on difficulty. With the easiest being A and the hardest being D. The village also is divided based of rank. Starting with me to the Jounins, Chuunins and Genins. The missions are then handed out at the top to ninjas based on their abilities. If the mission is completed successfully we receive payment from the client." he says and before he can start again, Rayven steps up.

"But, Hokage, sir... wouldn't I have already became a Chuunin? Or even a Jounin? Speaking of ranks, What about village ranks? It shouldn't differ in each village would it?" she asks confused of everything that he had said. He nods and her question.

"In normal circumstances, yes. But ever since your village has started this mission as graduation missions, it's different. You are officially a Genin. But knowing you, you will climb the ranks faster than normal. At least, if your skills are as great as your father's. Anyways, since Naruto decides to act like this. Ill give you a C-Rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual."

At that Naruto's eyes opened wide. "Who!? Who!? A feudal lord? A princess?!" Rayven cringes at the word princess.

"Calm down. I'm about to introduce him." the hokage says and looks at the door. "You may enter." At his words, a hand started opening the door. As the door opens, an elderly looking man walks in and drinks from a bottle. Whatever it was, it looked like it was making him drunk.

"What's this? They are all a bunch of brats? Especially the short one with the stupid look on his face. Are you really a ninja?" the elderly man says looking straight at Naruto.

"Who's the short one with the stupid looking face?" he asks looking back and forth. Then he realizes, it was him the man was talking about. Sasuke being the tallest, Rayven was only a couple inches shorter than Sasuke, Sakura being an inch shorter than Rayven. Naruto... he was just short. He gets an anger vein and lunges towards the elderly man, only to be held back by Rayven. "I'll kill you!" he yells as he's flailing trying to get out of Rayven's grip.

"What's the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect? Idiot!" she says while holding Naruto back.

"I am the expert bridge builder, Tazuna. I expect you to provide me protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." the elderly man said after he took another sip of what he was drinking and eyes everyone down.

* * *

They've set off on the mission to take and protect Tazuna. A bridge builder who had asked to be escorted home. Naruto was being completely annoying the whole time. He kept threatening to kill the bridge builder from every smart ass remark he made. Hey, who would blame him. No one likes a smart ass.

"Umm.. Tazuna?" Sakura asks as she walks a bit ahead of Sasuke. "You're from the land of waves right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" he asks, obviously annoyed.

Sakura turns her attention to Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei? Do they have ninjas in the land of waves too?"

"No, not the land of waves. But..in most other lands the culture and customs may be different, but hidden villages exist, and so do ninjas." he says.

"It's literally basic knowledge Sakura. If you wasn't too bust gawking at Sasuke then you would have learned about it in class." Rayven says bluntly, not even staring at Sakura, not even once. She seemed taken back at Rayven's sudden burst of 'hate' towards her. For some reason, this mission has her on edge. She had the feeling that something was about to change. So the words came out in the manner it did. Sasuke just looked at Rayven blushing lightly at what she had said. Sakura looks at Rayven, hurt clean on her face.

"That was really mean, Rayven. The way you said that." She says and Naruto nods in agreement.

"Uh huh. Sure."

"What has gotten into you Rayven? You seem odd. This isn't the Rayven I know." hurt could be heard clear in Sakura's voice and this caught Rayven's attention.

She looks at Sakura then looks away. "Sorry. This mission just has me on edge..." she says and everyone just stays silent. As they walk by a small puddle on the ground, Sasuke, Rayven, Kakashi and even Tazuna notices that it's something completely odd. They pretend not to notice and when they walk a few feet past it, a ninja starts to slowly come out of the puddle. As soon as that ninja and another is completely out of the puddle they suddenly attack and wrap Kakashi in some metal chain like thing. Naruto and Sakura being caught completely by surprise.

The two ninja nods to each other as they both tighten the chain and after it's tightened up enough, splits Kakashi into pieces. Sakura screams at the sight and Naruto stands there with his dumbfounded look.

After they was ready, the two ninja jumped behind Naruto ready to attack him, but Rayven jumped and pushed Naruto out of the way. When she thought it was over for her, Sasuke grabs a shuriken and a kunai out of the pouch on his leg. He tosses the shuriken at the chain causing it to go in a different direction and after he trows the kunai and strikes the chain into a tree so the two ninja couldn't get away. He lands on the arms of the ninja that has the claw like hands and turns to kick them both in the faces.

They detach the chains from their claws after being kicked in the faces and one goes for Naruto and the other goes for Sakura and Tazuna. Of course Naruto stands there not moving an inch but Sakura jumps in front of Tazuna to protect him. Sasuke notices this and jumps in front of Sakura to protect the both of them.

Before the ninja was able to get to the three, Rayven was able to knock the ninja back by kicking his face and Kakashi appears and grabs the ninja. Everyone was confused by Kakashi's sudden appearance and Naruto looks to his side seeing that he had done a substitution jutsu. Well everyone is safe. Well... at least for now.


	10. Chapter 10

So it all turns out that the bridge builder, Tazuna, had lied about the whole mission completely. We thought we would be keeping him from robbers and stuff like that. Turns out, We had to protect him from gangs of ninja with a guy named Gatou behind it all. Naruto, being his clumsy self got himself hurt. The cut on his hand contained poison, and everyone was deciding on just going back to the village since everyone was just a Genin. Naruto wasn't having any of it so he stabbed his own hand with his kunai. But little did he know, he kinda made a mistake in which Kakashi had pointed out to him. He did freak out like a little kid. Everyone expected as much.

They had finally reached the Land of Waves after a long and quiet, almost quiet, boat ride. Everyone was relived but also on edge as soon as they had stepped foot on land. Especially Naruto. He's walking beside Sasuke, Rayven being on the other side of him. 'Ok... I'm not going to let him hog the spotlight.' he thinks to himself and runs a bit ahead of everyone and looking around.

"Naruto, do us a favor and don't cause any trouble please." Rayven says sighing. Naruto only looks back and smiles then looks forward again. He stops in one stop and looks back and forth, and stops looking on his right. He throws a shuriken at the bushes surprising everyone except Rayven of course. She knew he was just causing trouble. Everything stayed dead silent for a good while.

Naruto stands straight and places his hand on his headband. "Heh... Just a rat." he says as calmly as possible.

Rayven gets an anger vein and clenches her fists glaring at Naruto. "A rat? Yeah right! Stop causing us trouble you idiot!" she says and Sakura looked ready to just attack Naruto.

"Stop trying to act cool! There was nothing there!" she yells.

"Hey... Please stop using shuriken... It's seriously dangerous." Kakashi says with a worried face. Tazuna just up and yells at Naruto, but to no ado, he doesn't listen. Naruto continues acting like an idiot. While the whole commotion is going on Rayven quickly looks to the side sensing someone there. Kakashi doing the exact same thing. Naruto ends up throwing a kunai in the direction that we are facing. Sakura runs up to Naruto and whacks him upside the head yelling at him.

Kakashi and Rayven walks into the bushes, then later Naruto and everyone else follows. Sakura sees that Naruto's kunai ended up scaring a rabbit to death. Literally. Naruto grabs the rabbit holding it closely rubbing it with his cheek.

Rayven walks up beside Kakashi with a serious look on her face, "Kakashi..." she whispers and he looks over at her. "That's a snow rabbit isn't it? It's not winter. Whoever was here, used it as substitution."

Kakashi nods at her words. "Right. It's only spring right now. It's been kept in a cage for the purpose of substitution. So They're already here..." he whispers back to his niece. He then looks quickly behind him. "Everyone, get down!" As he says this, everyone drops to the ground as a giant sword swings by, right above their heads and hits a tree. The noise of someone jumping onto the sword rings in Rayven's ears causing her to look up, with Kakashi following after. 'This guy is...' he thinks to himself. "Well, well. If it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing-nin, Zabuza Momochi."

Naruto gets ready to charge at the guy but Kakashi quickly stops him. The ninja known as Zabuza looks at Kakashi, then switches his gaze to Rayven and she quickly takes a defensive stance. 'Why is he staring in her direction.

'Why is he starting at me like that all of a sudden.' she thinks to herself. Kakashi quickly notices and watches Zabuza closely.

"Everybody, get back. This one is on a whole other level." he says and places his hand on his headband. "It will be a little tough unless I do this..."

Zabuza looks at Kakashi in a demonic way. "Well, if it isn't the copy ninja. Kakashi of the sharingan. Sorry,,, but the old man is mine." he says and averts his eyes to Rayven. "I may as well take her along for the ride." At those words, Kakashi glares at Zabuza with his one visible eye.

"Surround and protect Tazuna. Do not enter the fight. Use teamwork here. Especially you, Rayven. Go. Zabuza is mine." he says and pulls his headband completely up, showing his Sharingan eye. Naruto obviously looks confused as to what it is, but Sasuke on the other hand, wonders where exactly Kakashi had obtained the Sharingan.

Zabuza get an almost surprised look on his face. "Oh, I already get to see the famous Sharingan. I'm honored." he says and laughs a little. Naruto looks completely confused about everything.

"Sharingan! Sharingan! What the hell is that!?" he asks, annoyance in his voice.

"Sharingan..." Sasuke calmly says, but a hint of nervousness could be sensed in his voice. "It is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. The Sharingan is one of the types of pupil that gives you this power. But that's not the only ability the Sharingan has."

Zabuza laughs at Sasuke's explanation. "Hehe, exactly. That's not all. What's even scarier is that you can copy your opponent's jutsu once you see them. When I was a member of the Hidden Mist's assassin team, I kept a handbook. It included information of you. And this is what it said. The man, who has copied over 1000 jutsu... Kakashi the copy ninja. Now... Let's end all talking. I have to kill the old man and take the girl." he says and kneels down and grabs the hilt of his sword. "But...Kakashi! It seems I have to kill you first."

He quickly jumps up and pulls his sword from the tree, landing on top of the nearby lake in a certain stance. One hand in the air with two fingers up and the other having two fingers in front of his face.

'This isn't good. It's a hidden mist technique.' Rayven thinks to herself and looks around making sure everyone is ready. Soon the whole area is covered in a thick mist. 'This isn't good..' Rayven carefully looks all around the place as the mist kept getting thicker and thicker. "Guys, keep a good sharp eye out!"

"Eight choices..." At the sudden voice everyone became really alert to their surroundings. "Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart... Which one should I go after?" Although difficult to see him, his evil smile and presence could definitely be felt. Bad enough that it's even causing Rayven to shake in fear. Kakashi keeps his eyes sharp and activates his sharingan.

'Wh..what a incredibly high amount of chakra...' Rayven says to herself causing her to shake even more. Sasuke looks to his side at her, sweat pouring from his face. Not only her, but everyone else was scared of Zabuza's and Kakashi's chakra both. 'It feels like I'll be killed if I make a single move. That's how hard it is to breathe right now. Experiencing this for awhile could drive a person insane! The intensity of two Jounin facing each other... It feels like my life is being sucked out of my body.' she reaches to her her other hand, the one holding her sword hilt at her side. Sasuke notices and places his hand on her's to reassure her that everything is fine. Without noticing, she starts talking in a quiet whisper. "I can't take it... I'd almost rather die now and get it over with..." At that Sasuke tightens his grip on her hand to keep her from pulling the sword from it's sheath.

"Rayven..." Kakashi says and she quickly looks in his direction, a look of surprise on her face. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. All of you. Even if it kills me." As if like magic, Rayven's hands moves away from the hilt or her sword. He looks back with a smile that no one can really see, but could be felt. "I won't let my comrades die. Trust me."

"We'll see abut that!" after those words, Zabuza was right in between Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Rayven and the bridge builder. He looks up with the tiger symbol formed in his hand, an evil glare right on his face. "It's over." Everyone quickly ducks as Zabuza swings his sword around only to be stopped by Kakashi. He gets a look of surprise. Kakashi had managed to plunge a kunai into his chest. What he doesn't notice is another Zabuza appears behind him.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto yells pointing at the Zabuza behind their sensei. But to ado, it was too late. as Kakashi was turning around, Zabuza is already swinging his sword at him and slices in half. Sakura screams causing Rayven and roll her eyes. Kakashi turns into water right before everyone's eyes.

"What? A water clone? No way! In this mist..." Zabuza says as a kunai is placed right at his throat.

"Don't move!" Kakashi says, a straight face through it all. "It's over."

Zabuza lowers his head a bit and grins. Hehehe... It's over? You don't get it." he says and Kakashi's eyes widen. "There is no way you can defeat me with your imitations. Hehe. But that was impressive of you! At that time you had already copied my water clone jutsu. You had your clone say those words to attract my attention while the real you stayed in the mist and watched. Nice plan. But..." Kakashi's eyes widens even more as yet another Zabuza appears behind him. "I'm also not that easy." he says as his clone disappears. Zabuza grabs his sword and swings it at Kakashi but misses since he ducks down causing Zabuza's sword to go into the ground. He uses that to swing a kick towards Kakashi and this time landing a kick in his side causing the Jounin to fly out towards the water and into it.

Kakashi swims up to the surface and lifts his arm outta the water. "What? This isn't normal water. It's heavy..."

Zabuza quickly appears behind Kakashi weaving handsigns and entraps Kakashi inside a water vortex. "Hehehe, now I have you in an inescapable prison! It's tougher if you can't move, you know?" He says, using one hand to create a hand sign. "Now... Kakashi, we can finish things later. First. I'll take care of them. Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu!" As he says this, a water clone starts forming from the lake. "Hehe, wearing those headbands and acting like ninjas. A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. Only when you're good enough to be listed in my handbook, can you start calling yourself ninjas. You are not ninjas." he turns his attention to Rayven then disappears out of sight.

"Everyone, keep your eyes peeled! Don't let him attack y-" before Rayven could finish her scentence, the clone Zabuza appears in front of her and kicks her square in the stomach, the force causing her to fly back.

"RAYVEN!" Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke yells. Kakshi getting a surprised look on his face.

"Take Tazuna and run! You have no chance of beating him! The water clone cannot go far from his real body! Just run away now!" At those words, Sasuke runs over to Rayven and helps her up. But Naruto, being the fool he is takes a running start at Zabuza's clone.

"Naruto you idiot! Stop!" Rayven yells at Naruto.

"Bah... Idiot!" Zabuza knocks Naruto back with great force causing him to land right by the others.

"What are you doing? You can't just attack him by yourself like that! We are just Genin! We have no chance against him!" Sakura yells at him.

"She's right Naruto. Even I didn't stand a chance! What makes you think You could?!" Rayven says after Sakura while Naruto slowly gets up. He's fully standing up and blood is trickling from his mouth. "Naruto..."

"Hey... you browless freak... Put this in your handbook. The man who will one day become Hokage..." Naruto stands straight up and tightens his headband onto his forehead. Ninja of the Hidden Leaves. Naruto Uzumaki!" He glares at Zabuza. "Sasuke! Listen! I have a plan."

"Pft... Teamwork from you? Don't need it." Sasuke says in a sarcastic tone.

Rayven smiles a bit and stands up beside Sakura. 'Now he's getting interesting.' she says to herself.

"Now, Let's get wild!"


End file.
